A Series of Seductive Events 7: Temptation
by Veralena
Summary: Come over here, you slut,' he growled, running after her as she wound her way through the forest. He finally grasped onto her arm, and she was terrified as he cornered her. He laughed menacingly. 'Time to teach you a lesson or two...'


**A/N: **My very last installement in "a series of seductive events". i decided to end it with a bang. this one is rated m, finally my first, actual, hardcore M rated story. i won't be writing anymore seduction stuff (i think i've pretty much work out seduction, don't you?) but I will hopefully get to work more on my other stories now. btw, sorry this took so long to write, but its a pretty long one, and i stopped halfway. anyways enough chat, read on, hopefully you'll like it!

p.s. please forgive me for any mistakes. as i said, i've never written a real, hardcore M-rated story.

**starlite rose**

**Summary: **"Come over here, you slut," he growled, running after her as she wound her way through the forest. He finally grasped onto her arm, and she was terrified as he cornered her. He laughed menacingly. "Time to teach you a lesson or two..."

* * *

**A Series of Seductive Events 7: Temptation**

"Come over here you little minx," he growled, following her through the leaves as she wound her way swiftly through the forest.

"You've got to catch me first," she purred, twisting away from his random grasps into the branches.

He quickened his pace and tried desperately to clutch at her arm but she was too quick for him, and hurried along, deeper and deeper into the dark forest. The night sky stretched above them, the high leafy arc prevented them from seeing the sky scattered with stars, little sparkling dots on a navy blue canvas.

She suddenly emerged onto a clearing, gasping for breath, scared. He emerged from out of the leaves also, and smirked menacingly. She backed herself into the trees, a pleading look in her eyes. He came forward slowly, holding onto the trees for support as he was out of breath, and finally reached the tree she was leaning against.

"Caught you at last, haven't I?" he said, coming closer to her. Her face was flushed, he could see from the slight moonlight that was sifting through the branches. He brought his pale face close to hers and sniffed her scent. She smelled luscious, like some kind of exotic fruit. He rested a hand on her upper thigh, provoking her to an outburst. But she kept her calm and played along, running her hands over his rock hard chest.

"Liking it, I see?" he commented in approval. His light hair shone brilliantly in the moonlight, like a beacon in a sea of darkness. He moved his hand up her thigh, up her torso, to her arms, making her shiver. He ran his hands down her arms, leaving goose bumps along the way. She felt insanely aware of herself suddenly, as if she was the center of attention for a crowd of a thousand.

He let her run her hands all over him, letting her explore his body. She felt his smooth face, memorizing his features. She stopped at his lips, and he bit down on her little finger. She immediately jerked away her hand, grinning as the sneer returned to his face and a mischievous glint shone in his eyes. Not being able to bear it anymore, he smashed his lips to hers. She melted into the kiss, allowing her hands to run through his silky hair. He kissed her roughly, sticking his tongue into her mouth without gaining permission. She let him do as he pleased, not worrying about crossed lines for once. They were in the forest, and they were alone. At least, she thought they were.

Their tongues battled, his hands were all over her, exploring her curves which had grown in the past few years. She could feel him completed pressed to her body, making her light-headed. The feelings he was creating in her was overwhelming. He kissed the corners of her mouth before starting to explore her neck. He bit down on her ear lobe, making her jerk in pleasant surprise. He devoured her neck, placing bites on her collarbone. She complied, grasping his hair as the pleasure he was creating for her took over her body.

He reached the top of her shirt, kissing his way all around her neck. He started pushing her shirt down, trying to gain access to as much peachy skin as he could. She reached down to pull his head by his hair (not really caring about causing him pain) and stared him right in the eyes. He was frightened for a nanosecond, thinking that maybe he had gone too far. But she stared right into his eyes, never leaving his gaze, and reached down to pull her shirt over her head and throw it somewhere on the ground. He smiled.

But she realised that now the shirt was gone, she felt so much more modest. She tried covering herself up with her arms but he stopped her. Not looking once at her chest, and gazing straight into her eyes, he removed her arms from around her body. Then he leaned down and kissed her chastely on the mouth. She smiled into the kiss as he explored the new untouched territory with his hands, treading lightly on her skin. The smooth skin of her stomach, her back, her collarbone, and finally her chest. He rested a hand on her chest, and she nodded in approval.

He lightly squeezed through her thin, black, lacy bra, marvelling in the softness. He felt her supple but firm breasts. She moaned, grasping his forearms as he moved his hands to her back. He started unclasping her bra when she stopped him. She looked at him with smouldering eyes.

"Slut," he growled. She smirked seductively.

"You're far too overdressed, don't you think, bad boy?"

He smirked and let her unbutton his shirt slowly. Her eyes widened with each button. Beneath the soft material of his shirt was his solid chest, built entirely from hard muscle. His abs were visible even in the darkness, his pale skin glinting in the moonlight.

"Like what you see?" he asked, smirking smugly. She laughed, hitting him playfully on the chest, then suddenly she stooped down to capture his nipple in her mouth. He jerked, not having foreseen this surprise. She bit down and then moved onto the other one, trailing her hands up and down. She kissed a long line from his collarbone to his navel, making him gasp. She reached the zipper of his pants.

"Do you want this?" she asked. He couldn't speak, so he nodded. She grinned.

"Oh…you're going to enjoy this…" she murmured in a low voice.

She pulled down the zipper of his pants with her lips, letting them fall to the forest-floor. She gazed appreciatively at the tent that had been created under his thin silk boxers. Then she suddenly pulled down his boxers.

The cold night air hit him like a bunch of bricks, making his member stand out even more than it was. She was shocked by the size…thick, yes…but incredibly long.

Without a word, she pulled her mouth onto his shaft, smirking evilly when she felt him suck in air. She had never done this before, but somehow she just knew exactly what to do. She sucked as hard as she could, allowing her lips to pull on the head for a while before taking as much as she could in. As soon as she felt him about to blow, she withdrew.

He opened his eyes slowly from the pleasure he had been receiving. They had a slightly drunken look about them.

"You little minx," he growled, "now it's my turn…"

She shivered in anticipation.

He reached behind her and pulled behind her back, unclasping her bra without asking permission. He was much too turned on. He leaned down and captured a tiny, rosy nipple in his mouth, sucking hard. She gasped, clutching at the tree trunk behind her for support. He kneaded her breasts with his long fingers, tracing a spiralling pattern around each nipple. She had her eyes closed and her mouth open in bliss. The cold night air had made her exposed nipples stand out even more.

He kissed the valley between her perky breasts, kissing all the way down to her short Hogwarts uniform skirt. He greedily pulled down her skirt, letting it drop and gazing devilishly at her soaked white lace panties. He touched her through the thin material, making her moan in passion. Her knees bent and her hips bucked as he fingered her faster and faster through the fabric. Stopping just as her moans had reached a crescendo, he finally pulled down her panties. She felt incredibly confident, for someone who was experiencing this for the first time.

He looked up into her eyes, and seeing her eyes still closed in pleasure, he leaned in to sniff in her delicious smell and lap up her juices. She gasped, and suddenly pulled his head up by his hair again, not caring about his pain.

"No…," she muttered, trying to regain her composure, "I want you to…when I...," she succeeded.

He nodded drunkenly, intoxicated by the beautiful sight in front of him. In one deft movement, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. She promptly encircled her legs around his waist, letting him lean down and kiss her. Slowly he pushed into her opening. She cried out in pain, her eyes closing and her mouth contorting torturously. He pressed his lips to hers as hard as he could, trying to muffle the sound of her cry of pain. She dug her fingernails into his back, trying to appease the pain. Slowly he pushed into her, moving with caution. Once he had reached her core, he withdrew quickly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Her eyes were still closed, and her cheeks were stained with tears. She forced her eyes open and looked at him.

"Go on," she said determinedly. He pushed in again, emitting a rather soft cry from her. He pulled a bit out, and then pushed in again. Her face was starting to ease, going from one of pain to one of pleasure. He penetrated her as deeply as he could and came out again.

"Can't you go faster, you bastard?" she growled. He smirked as he watched her face, eyes closed in pure bliss, but with a frustration weighted on her brow.

"Only if you tell me the magic words, bitch," he replied, all the while trying to keep a steady pace to infuriate her even further.

She moaned as he hit her spot. He knew it would drive her wild. She groped his back, trying to press her legs on his backside to make him go faster, but he was ten times stronger than she, and he had control.

"Go faster!" she snarled.

"What's the magic word?" he asked playfully.

"Fuck! Go…ungh…faster…please!" she yelped, for as soon as she had said the word "go" he had increased his pace by a large amount. He thrust his shaft into her quicker and quicker, marvelling in the silkiness of her folds. She was incredibly tight and her insides were putting so much pressure on him he was sure he would come pretty soon.

"Harder! Harder!" she cried, throwing her head back in pleasure. A light sheen of sweat was forming on his brow, his legs were dying out, but the pressure on his member was immense. He thrust deeper into her, pulling out roughly and pushing back in violently. She appeared to like it, as she was bawling and moaning with her eyes closed.

He pushed into her as deep as he could go, hitting her spot over and over again, making her go absolutely crazy.

"Oh god…I'm going to come!" she moaned. He had a feeling he was about to come also, so he thrust in faster and harder until finally he felt her insides clamp down on his shaft so tightly that he felt himself explode inside her. She was bucking her hips and shaking wildly in his arms as her insides milked all the liquid from his member. He groaned as he emptied himself into her, staying inside her for a while. She sighed contentedly, resting her hands on his shoulders and finally opening her eyes.

He slowly set her down onto the ground, but they were both so tired that they fell onto the ground in an exhausted heap. He reached around him to grab his pants and her shirt to cover up their feet and legs. It seemed like the temperature was dropping. He enveloped her into his arms as the cool air dried the sweat from their bodies.

"That was…" she started.

"…fucking amazing."

She laughed. "Yeah. God, I hope no one heard us."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You really think someone will hear us this far into the Forest?"

"Well I don't know! There are creatures in this Forest. I'm surprised none of them were around."

He shrugged tiredly. The moon was directly above them, shining brightly through the leafy arc that extended above their heads. She sighed happily, resting her head on his shoulder. His body was warm next to hers so she cuddled into him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

He suddenly pulled her on top of him. She adjusted herself on him so that she rested her head on his chest. She gazed up at his face. He had his eyes closed.

"This was so perfect," she said rapturously. He opened his stormy eyes and looked into her hazelnut ones. Her fiery hair fell around her face like a dark curtain. He was immediately aware of a new feeling coursing through his body. He realised how much he admired her, how much he liked her. She was beautiful. She was perfect. She was his.

"I love you, Ginny."

She stared at him for second. Once she had recovered, she slowly crawled up his chest until they were face to face. She then pressed her lips to his, letting him wrap his arms around her as they kissed with a fiery passion.

"I guess I got my answer," he said, smirking, once they had separated. "Although…I'd like to hear it in words."

She pushed back a piece of platinum hair off his pale forehead. He was beautiful in moonlight, more like a chiselled statue than a person. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"I love you too, Draco."


End file.
